


Runaway Bridesmaids

by orphan_account



Series: Runaway Bridesmaids [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Love at First Sight, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Octavia are tying the knot and Clarke falls for her best friend's finance's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Bridesmaids

~RINGRINGRING~  
Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment.  
The screen showed a picture of a wild looking girl with dreads and braids and smeared eyeliner with a huge grin on her face at some wild party. An old picture from the summer after high school.  
"Hey O, what's up?" She slid the green button to answer her best friend's call as she finally got the door open and dropped her school bag by the sofa which she promptly flopped down on.  
"He PROPOSED!!!!!" Came the exclamation on the other end.  
Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment to recover from the other woman's excited squeal.  
"Oh my god Octavia! Congratulations! You said yes right?!" The excitement finally worked its way over the airwaves to Clarke and she sat up, grinning.  
"Of course I did! It was so perfect! We went to this amazing butterfly house and as soon as he pulled the ring out a butterfly landed on it!" She started laughing as she gushed over the memory.  
"That does sound perfect! I'm sorry I missed it! Have you guys set a date yet?"  
"Raven got it all on camera! Lincoln had her hiding there before we showed up! We're planning for this fall, and I wanted to ask you... Will you be my maid of honor? I know you've got a lot going on with school and stuff, so you don't have to do any planning or anything like that, but you're the closest thing I have to a sister, and Bellamy already has to walk me down the aisle, so he's out." More laughter.  
"Of course I will! And I can plan and organize some things from here, what kind of sister would I be if I made you plan your own wedding all by yourself?!"  
"Raven will help too of course, she and Lincoln's sister are going to be my other bridesmaids, so I've got some help at home. And Lexa will be on leave for a few months this fall, so she'll be able to help some too. You focus on your stars and laws and stuff." Octavia had clearly been planning this for some time before the ring appeared. The idea made Clarke smile as they trailed off into smaller wedding details and then just catching up and banter.  
They had grown up together, Clarke's mom adopting Octavia and her brother after their parents passed away when they were teens. Octavia had always been the first to jump into anything, Clarke and Raven always on her heels, they'd always joked that she'd never settle down because she was always diving head first into something newer and more exciting. But Lincoln had changed that, he gave her reckless impulse a direction and a focus. They got each other through their paramedic training and he encouraged her to try for firefighter, which she took to immediately and well. Clarke considered Lincoln as much of a brother as Bellamy and couldn't wait to see them start their happily ever after together.  
Clarke spent the rest of the evening looking up everything she could find on wedding planning and drawing doodling calligraphy ideas for stationery and announcements.  
As expected, Raven called her shortly after Octavia had let Clarke off the phone. The two spent a few hours coming up with ideas and working out plans for coordinating planning efforts from across the country. The older girl was always putting logic to the creative thoughts that Clarke spilled out, keeping her in check and out of trouble, most of the time. Raven had attached herself to the two younger girls when she moved in next door to Octavia as a child, not knowing anyone in her new town and thinking that the wild girls that ran through the woods across the street were cool enough to at least talk to.  
The three of them had been inseparable ever since. They'd been through every tragedy and every triumph together and now they were getting to chance to plan the first wedding in their own little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rough, but I'm probably going to be too lazy to go back and flesh it out. I promise not all the chapters are this bad. Most of the story is just practice and a way for me to tie in the sexy parts (which are written much better). :p


End file.
